Prophecies and Dreams
by PenWork
Summary: Rogue is having dreams and so is Remy, the both of them must find the meaning before disaster strikes. Romy
1. Dreams

Okay, this story might not make since unless you've read the New rogue, so read that one first please. This is its sequel!! Romyness all over the place here!!! I've always liked the enigmatic and poetic sort of romanticism, so I guess I'll be doing that. I tried to make it so that even if you haven't read th sequel you'll get what's going on  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Roque blinked and looked around her. Before her was a beautiful river that the sun, coming ever so slowly across the horizon, cast a golden ray upon. Behind her stood looming pyramids that towered over her like castles. The wind blowed around her like a whirlwind and surrounded her with the desert's sand.  
  
" Suhhnnra," The whisper was so soft and beautiful upon the wind.  
  
Again she was transported to another place, this time a royal golden carpet spread out before her feet. A bed with velvet red and gold covers was decorated with red roses and sweet perfume could be smelled everywhere. She was dressed in a silk gold dress, that shimmered like the sun itself as she moved. Her feet were bare but an ankle bracelet made of gold twisted around her left ankle like a snake. Her hair was long now, it came to rest upon her hips, and curled the farther it went down. Her skin was also tanned to give her a healthy glow, and the only makeup she wore was red lipstick. A golden crown decorated with emeralds and diamonds was placed upon her forehead and she wore it like a queen.  
  
" Suhhnnra," The voice called out again, low and lovingly.  
  
Two red eyes peered at her from her bed, crimson eyes on a black abyss. His hair which was a reddish brown, was rugged and wild. His chest was bare, showing a muscular form, and he wore a white robe around his waist that was kept in place by a gold sash.  
  
" Mahrru," Rogue said with a soft smile and sat next to him, putting her head on his shoulder.  
  
" You shouldn't be here." Rogue said and looked up at him.  
  
" I had to come tell you, we will be leaving soon, I have gotten us a boat, we will sail by tomorrow." He said and kissed her lightly on her forehead.  
  
" I have a great little place for us to stay. It's not a palace such as this but..." Mahrru looked down at her again and Suhhnnra smiled.  
  
" I'll go to hell and back with you." She whispered.  
  
The doors burst open, Suhhnnra's eyes widened and Mahrru pulled her closer as a hooded figure stepped in.  
  
" Damn you! Damn you!" The man raged and Mahrru was hurled backwards.  
  
The dark figure cursed and walked over to him, the figure's hands wrapped around Mahrru's throat and began to choke him.  
  
" Stop it! No!!" Suhhnnra screamed as Mahrru's blood touched the floor.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
" Rogue! Rogue!" Kitty screamed over Rogue's cries.  
  
Rogue looked up at Kitty and stopped screaming.  
  
" It was only a nightmare." Kitty whispered.  
  
" It was so real, so real I just couldn't let him die." Rogue cried.  
  
"Shush." Kitty hugged her friend tightly and rocked her back and forth as a mother would a child.  
  
+++++++++++++|++++++  
  
Rogue shook her head and sighed as she soared over the rooftops. The dream, it was soo...real. It reminded her of the last one she had before she absorbed Blaire. It always contained blood and sorrow, she was probably reading too many Anne Rice books. But then, why had one of the Acolytes been in it? Gambit was gorgeous but..he wasn't her type, besides that he was the enemy.  
  
// Oh come on, he's still a cutey.// Blaire said and sighed dreamily inside her head.  
  
" Whatever." Rogue snapped.  
  
// Don't act like you don't think he's hot!!//  
  
// And Rogue, that dream is somewhat..disturbing, maybe you should talk to Xaver about it.//  
  
" Why? It's of no importance."  
  
// But it could be. I could practically feel your pain when that man throttled him. It was so real.//  
  
Rogue slowly descended onto the ground and walked the mile to school.  
  
Magneto was still in her head after their last encounter. He was becoming aggravating over a period of time.  
  
// Dear child, I know of your troubles. Those dreams of yours are of some importance actually.// Magneto said n her mind, she could practically feel his grin.  
  
" What do you mean by that?" Rogue snapped.  
  
// Ask Xavier, ask him about the Prophecy my dear. Tell him about your dreams.// Magneto said.  
  
Rogue clenched her teeth and put up mental shields, blocking out his voice. Wrenching her locker open Rogue groaned as a pink rose fell out.  
  
" Another one?" Kitty asked at her angry look.  
  
Rogue held up the rose and Kitty giggled.  
  
" Ah don't even lahke pink. Besides, how do these people even get stuff in my locker anyway? I should consult with the principal about this. Are privacy is at risk here." Rogue said, Kitty grabbed the rose before she threw it away.  
  
" Don't be mean Rogue, just wear it for today. Besides, it's not like the other time when someone gave you those fake tulips." Kitty said and placed the rose in her hair.  
  
" It don't even match with my clothes." Rogue said with a snort pointng to her tight low cut leather pants and black short sleeved shirt that revealed her shoulders.  
  
" Black matches with everything, and stop putting your hair in a ponytail, it's too pretty." Kitty said and was about to reach for Rogue's hair when Rogue backed away.  
  
" Ah already let ya put that rose in my hair Kitty, and I already only put on a light purple eyeshadow, so Ah believe Ah'm allowed to put my hair in a ponytail!!" Rogue snapped.  
  
Kitty shrugged and closed her locker.  
  
" So, do you want to talk about that dream you had last night?" Kitty whispered sympathetically.  
  
" Ah'd rather not, Blaire's already been yelling at meh all day to tell the Professah about them. Ah really don't feel lahke havin' ta talk about them raght ( right) now." Rogue said.  
  
Kitty nodded almost disappointed. Rogue sighed.  
  
" Maybe..at lunch." Rogue said quietly.  
  
Kitty perked up.  
  
" So you're gonna like sit with us today?" Kitty asked.  
  
" Yeah, sure why not? Risty hasn't been here for a while, probably another family crisis." Rogue said.  
  
" Okay, I'll like, totally see you after class okay?" Kitty said and waved.  
  
Rogue shook her head with a smile and entered History.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Gambit shuffled the cards again, shaking his head he breathed in his cigarette. The dream had been..so real. Even up to the part where the femme {woman} was screaming, he could even feel the blood that erupted from his throat when that figure had begun to choke him. Why would he dream about one of the X-men anyway? She was the enemy? A belle femme { beautiful woman} yes, but an enemy nonetheless.  
  
" Merde! {Shit} When did things get so complicated?" Gambit asked himself.  
  
" Can I get ya something?" The waitor asked.  
  
Gambit smiled up at her charmingly. The woman wasn't bad looking, she was pretty in fact, flirtatious he could tell, and he did love that beautiful blonde hair of hers. She would help dramatically to ease his troubles.  
  
" Yes, a cup of coffe will do. My name's Remy Lebeau by the way? Yours?" 


	2. Master

The story ( as most of my stories do) should get better hopefully by the third chapter! So don't fret and don't do anywhere!!  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
So much pain, so much sorrow, she could feel it like it was hers. The woman trailed a finger along the gold door and stopped at its center, staring at the jewel she touched it with old hands that were no longer immortal.  
  
" My Master, I will not fail you, the spell upon myself has given way, it is time." She whispered. Her eyes glowed softly and blue flames danced from her fingertips, upon touching the stone the woman gasped and almost screamed as death came upon her and she fell to the floor.  
  
The door that she had been peering at, now opened, the jewel dropped from its place and crumbled into ashes. Thick heavy green fog spewed forth and from within it moved a black figure who kneeled by the woman appreciatevely.  
  
" My servant, pray you rest in peace." It whispered and disappeared with the fog.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
" So who did he look like then?"Kitty whispered.  
  
Rogue bit her lip and made sure the other guys were too deep in conversation to hear her.  
  
" One of the Acolytes, the guy with the red eyes." She whispered.  
  
" Oh, he's gorgeous. At least you dreamed about him instead of Sabertooth, then you would havehad a real nightmare." Kitty joked.  
  
" But it wasn't a nightmare, Kitty. It was if I was remebering something." Rogue trailed off.  
  
// Boring, let's eat now, move that plastic spoon and eat that food!// Blaire shouted.  
  
Rogue snickered and began to eat with slow precision.  
  
// Stop messing with me, I can feel your hunger and it's driving me off my edge!!//  
  
" Go on then, ask her." Kurt whispered to Bobby.  
  
" I don't think it would be a good idea." Bobby said.  
  
" Why not?" Kurt asked.  
  
" Umm, because she might say no."  
  
" Look, she's wearing your rose. Hey, I told you not to get pink, she hates pink!" Kurt snickered.  
  
" Oh, I-I thought you said she loved pink." Bobby said embarrassed.  
  
" You are hopeless."  
  
" Oww!Oww! Ow! That hurts, it really, really does!" Rogue shouted, she felt like her head was about to explode.  
  
" Rogue, are you alright?" Kitty asked.  
  
Rogue gave her a agonized look and said, " Does ow mean Ah'm alright?"  
  
" What's going on?" Scott asked.  
  
" Rogue, her head hurts." Kitty said.  
  
" Is that all?" Kurt asked.  
  
There was aloud pop and trays all over the cafeteria shot up into the air and then against the wall. Eveyrone's eyes were on Rogue who was on the verge of crying.  
  
" Owww! I told you to get me outta here before Ah- Thee windows shattered and a raincloud gathered in the cafeteria, lightening striked all around them.  
  
// What's going on? That shouldn't be happening!!//  
  
" Duh! I figured that out after all the windows broke!" Rogue snapped.  
  
" Kitty,Kurt, take her to the Instittue now!" Scott said.  
  
// Oh, so now the mighty leader thinks to act. What an ediot. Hold on shugah, you'll be alright.//  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
" Mahrru, my love, come to me."  
  
Gambit turned to see Rogue-no- Suhhnnra standing before him, her arm was stretched out in an attempt to reach him.  
  
" Suhhnnra," He murmered.  
  
" What is this all about?" He asked.  
  
" You have to come to me! Please, you must find me, you have to remember me." She cried and touched his cheek.  
  
Gambit stepped back shocked, that one touch had given him memories, so many memories that weren't his, they couldn't be....  
  
" If you don't he will take me away again, and then we can never be." She sobbed against his chest.  
  
Suddenly nothing mattered anymore except her. He wanted her safe, near him forever, as it should have been. Wait, no, those weren't his memories, those belonged to someone else.  
  
"Stop fighting my love, let go for me." She whispered.  
  
" What must I do?"  
  
" You must come find me, you have to before he finds me first! Please! Nooo!!" Suhhnnra screamed as a long hand grabbed her and pulled her into the darkness.  
  
" Nooo!" Gambit screamed.  
  
" Find me!"  
  
Gambit woke up sweating, his eyes bulged as he hurriedly dressed. It was time to get her back. He had to hurry.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Rogue was wearing a purple gown, her hair was put back and decorated with pearls. She was in a small room, candles light were the only source of light, and a small round table with blue roses ( her favorite) were placed in the middle.  
  
" Suhhnnra," The voice came from behind her. A handsome man with dark gray eyes, and golden blonde curled hair stepped gingerly out, he was about the same age as Rogue ( or so he seemed to be) with a slim frame and dark tanned skin. He wore black robes, velvet and silk, and held between his fingers a blue rose.  
  
" Armound, leave me." Suhhnnra cursed and turned away from him.  
  
The man grew angry and almost crushed the flower but then looked at her desperately.  
  
" Suhhnnra, I love y-" Save it Armound, I don't love you and I never will. I don't want your flowers." She hissed.  
  
" They use to be your favorite." He argued.  
  
" They aren't anymore." Suhhnnra snapped.  
  
" What then? Tulips? Violets? Daises?" With a snap of his fingers the roses disappeared to be replaced by tulips, violets and daisies of every color.  
  
" Damn you! Why won't you just let me be?" Suhhnrra cursed and with a wave of her arm the flowers crumbled and died.  
  
" You loved me once, you told me so." Armound persued.  
  
Suhhnnra remained silent.  
  
" Why won't you just stay with me? Like we use to?" Armound pleaded.  
  
" Leave me be! Leave me!" She shouted.  
  
Armound stared at her and then cursed.  
  
" It's him isn't it? That man again? Damn him! When I get my hands on him I will crush him." He screamed.  
  
" If you do I will never ever speak to you again, Armound, I'll hate you." Suhhnnra said.  
  
" But you already hate me."  
  
" No, I despise you, I dislike you, but never have I hated you. Kill him and I will."  
  
Armound looked at her as if she had struck him with a fatal blow, and then turned opening the door.  
  
" One day you'll love me." 


	3. It's a date

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Rogue woke up and stared dully at Mr. McCoy.  
  
" What-what happened?" She asked.  
  
Mr. McCoy looked at her solemnly.  
  
" Your powers. I would say they're evolving but in the most strange way. It should not be evolving this fast." He said.  
  
Rogue looked at him with a small smile.  
  
" So, can Ah go? Now that we've figured out that Ah'm fahne?" Rogue asked.  
  
McCoy looked at her wth a slight smile.  
  
" Yes, but after I finish a few more tests."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Rogue yawned and looked around her room. Kitty must have been out shopping with Jean again. Rogue looked down at her bed surprised. There on the pillow was a boquet of blue roses, tied with a black ribbon. Rogue tenderly picked them up and smiled. On the card was an elegant piece of parchment that read in elegant green cursive: Bobby.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
" Stop being so nervous, Vouge ( Rogue) vill (will) like them!" Kurt said.  
  
" But what if she doesn't lke them?" Bobby asked.  
  
" Don't matter really, Rogue never did seem to like roses." Kurt said.  
  
Bobby looked at him terrified.  
  
" Only kidding!" Kurt shouted.  
  
" Bobby." Rogue called, the roses were clutched in her right hand and she had a determined look upon her face.  
  
" Yeah?" Bobby asked weakly.  
  
" Did you send me this?" She asked harshly.  
  
" Yeah." Came his squeak.  
  
" Well then....thank you." The determined look melted away, replaced by a friendly smile as she hugged him.  
  
" Blue roses, they're my favorite, how did you know? I never told anyone." She whispered.  
  
" Just a guess." Bobby said with a smile.  
  
Rogue smiled at him again and then turned around getting ready to leave. Kurt coughed and Bobby quickly grabbed her wrist before she left.  
  
" Yeah?" She asked.  
  
" Would you like to go out with me then, maybe?" Bobby asked.  
  
" Ummm....okay, sure, why not?" Rogue said.  
  
" Oh! Okay, umm.what about tomorrow at eight?" Bobby asked.  
  
" Okay, eight then."  
  
" It's a date." Bobby announced happily.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
okay, I'm sorry that this chapter is soo short, but I have to study so, I might no be able to write as much. I'll try though!!! 


	4. When Dreams Collide

Yeah, another update!!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Bobby twirled the rose between his fingers. How strange, how did he know it was her favorite? The dream maybe? Maybe it was real, or maybe just another dream. Tugging on his tuxedo he waited patiently by the stairs as he remembered the very first dream that had happened so long ago.....  
  
/ Bobby was sitting by a flowing river, sand rippled outwards like the river itself, and his servants bent over the water, their hands carrying buckets full of water to his palace. One of the servants was a little girl, nine probably about his age. She was small with curly brown hair and mesmorizing green eyes. She wore a servant's gown, a badge dress with white lace along the bottom. She was different than the other kids, Bobby had always known that. She had that spirit and love that he had never before seen in a person, that love that he had always wanted.  
  
She laughed suddenly, a sound that sounded like sweet bells and music. Then she pulled the bucket of water and handed it over to one of the other children who smiled at her in return. Bobby bit his lip and moved forward, positioning himself behind her he was about to speak up when she turned around.  
  
" Oh! My Lord!" She whispered and kneeled before him her head bent forward and her small hands sank into the sand.  
  
" Please, get up." Bobby said patiently and helped her up slowly.  
  
" Is there somethin' I can do for you, my Lord?" She asked in that sweet childish voice.  
  
" My name's Armound, don't call me 'My Lord'. No one ever calls me Armound except for my mother, but she..died. My father only calls me Prince now." He said in a rush.  
  
The girl smiled at his nervousness and wrinkled her nose.  
  
" My name's Suhhnnra, but my mother always calls me Suhhnna though." She said.  
  
Armound nodded and smiled at her. Biting his lip he brought out the reason why he had come.  
  
" Wow, it's beautiful and it smells so sweet! What is it?" She asked and picked up the delicate blue rose he offered her.  
  
" My dad calls it a rose. He said he got it from somewhere far south. He has more of them though." Armound said simply and looked down at his feet.  
  
" I love it. Thank you, you're so nice! Oh, do you want to come play with us?" She asked with a generous smile.  
  
" Okay!" Armound said.  
  
Suhhnna giggled and grabbed his hand pulling him forward.  
  
" We're gonna have soo much fun! Wait 'till you meet my brother!" \  
  
" Hey, Bobby! Wake up!" Rogue called out.  
  
Bobby looked up at her and gasped. She was wearing a short purple dress revealing her legs, she had let her hair down, allowing it to curl around her face. Above her left ear was one of the blue roses, she seemed to be busy fiddling with it.  
  
" Bobby, shugah if ya don't stop looking at meh lahke that then I might hafta hit ya." Rogue announced.  
  
Bobby shook his head and smiled.  
  
" You look beautiful." He said.  
  
" Thanks shugah, ya don't look too bad yo'self." She said with a smile.  
  
" Shall we get going, Princess?" He asked.  
  
" Yeah, let's party."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Gambit stumbled but kept running. The rain poured down hard upon him, but still he kept running. He had to save her, he had to get to Suhhnnra.  
  
Slowly he leaned on the door and pounded on it with all the strength he could muster. From within there was a loud stomping of feet and the door wrenched open. Storm stood there staring at him surprised.  
  
" Please, I have to save-save her. Before it's too late. Help me." Gambit whispered and collpased at her feet.  
  
" By the Goddess, McCoy!!!"  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Rogue laughed, and Bobby smiled. Her laughter, it seemed so familiar to him. It reminded him of bells and song.  
  
" Rogue, Rogue, if I tell you something do you promise not to tell?" Bobby whispered suddenly.  
  
Rogue pushed her plate aside and nodded.  
  
" Ever since I first met you I've been having these dreams about you. As if I knew you before. I never really thought about them, but for some reason they've been so frequent lately. In every dream though we're always in some palace or desert, like Egypt. It's just so....real sometimes." Bobby confessed.  
  
Rogue looked at him horrified.  
  
" Rogue, what's wrong?" Bobby asked her.  
  
"Bobby, I think we need to go talk to the Professor."  
+++++++++++++++++++++++  
YEAH!!! Finally, I know some of you might be like what's going on? What the heck is going on? But everything should be explained in due time. Read on!!! 


	5. Destiny

Please, read audience, everything should be good I hope.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The flames lept up into the sky and smoke clouded everyone's view. The villagers screamed as their houses were put on fire. Armound stood in the midst of it, his smile was greedy and wide as he watched his men destroy the land. With a flick of his wrist more houses exploded, men were thrown backwards dead. The screams echoed and the flames burned, the smell of dead crisp flesh was constant throughout the air.  
  
" Aaah, how they shall burn." Armound whispered.  
  
Gambit glared at him, his sword was raised in his right hand as he and his men progressed forward.  
" Sorceror!" He called out. " It's time to deal with me."  
  
Armound chuckled.  
  
" I should have killed you. If Suhhnnra weren't so amused with you, I would have!" He yelled.  
  
" Amused? No, Suhhnnra loves me, not you I'm afraid. I love her as well. If you weren't in the way, we would be together." Mahrru snapped.  
  
Armound looked at him angrily. His eyes narrowed as he raised his hand.  
  
" You ediot! How dare you! I shall rip you apart! You and your little army can't even begin to comprehend my powers!" He cried.  
  
" We'll see about that!" Mahrru shouted and with a battle cry, him and his army attacked.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
Gambit woke up and shouted. The pain, the screams, the death. That  
bastard! That damn monster!  
  
" You poor child. Please, don't shout."  
  
Gambit looked up and for a moment he saw her.  
  
" Rogue?" He moaned.  
  
Storm looked down at him apologetically.  
  
" I'm sorry, child. I am Ororo Munroe, one of the teachers at the Xavier Institute." She whispered.  
  
Gambit got up and shook his head, the headache was becoming a nuisance.  
  
" Good, then I have come to the right place. Is Rogue here?" He asked hopefully.  
  
" I am sorry, she just left on a date." Storm said.  
  
" Well you have to get her back. We have no time before that monster returns!" He grasped her by her shoulders and shook her hysterically.  
  
" We have to stop him from getting to her. Please, help her, help her."  
  
Ororo touched his shoulders.  
  
" We shall try. Just rest my dear, rest." She whispered.  
  
" Has Xavier been informed of our arrival?" McCoy asked.  
  
" Yes actually." She replied.  
  
" What did he say?"  
  
" He did not seem please, not with the fact that an Acolyte has entered the Institute, for we help all who need it, but more because of something else. There's something Xavier is not telling us." Storm said.  
  
" I'm sure he will in due time." McCoy said.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Rogue stormed back into the Institute and called out, " Professor Xavier! We need to talk!"  
  
Bobby came in behind her, his expression was just as determined.  
  
" Professor!!" He called.  
  
" Vhat're you guys doing?" Snapped Kurt as he bamfed in.  
  
" Where's Xavier?" Bobby asked.  
  
" Don't know, try his office." Kurt replied.  
  
" Rogue! Oh there you are, there seems to be someone here who wishes to speak with you." Storm called.  
  
Rogue looked at her surprised and followed her into the medic room, followed by both Bobby and Kurt.  
  
" Rogu! Suhhnnra!" Gambit shouted.  
  
" It's vone of the Acolytes! Vhat's he doing here?" Kurt shouted.  
  
Bobby stared at Gambit silently, hatred suddenly consumed him as he stepped forward.  
  
" You shouldn't be here! Leave!" He growled.  
  
Gambit looked at him strangely and the his eyes widened.  
  
" You monster!!" He yelled and leaped on him.  
  
Bobby threw him off enraged but wasn't expecting the kick to his face. He was thrown backwards as Gambit again leaped forward.  
  
There was a loud clatter and the Institute woke up. Kitty and Jean were the first to come, followed by Scott and Evan and the rest of the Institute, all except for Xavier.  
  
" What's going on?" Wolverine shouted and snarled.  
  
Kitty looked at Gambit who was now strangling Bobby and screamed.  
  
" It's one of Magneto's guys! He's like tryin' to kill Bobby!" She shouted.  
  
Rogue stepped forward and grabbed Gambit's wrist.  
  
" Mahrru, stop it." She whispered.  
  
Gambit hesitated and then let go, turning around he looked at her dazed.  
  
" I've been looking for you fo' ever, chere. Ya don't know how much I been looking fo' ya."  
  
" What's going on?!!" Jean demanded and looked at them both confused.  
  
Bobby slowly got up and looked at Gambit disturbed.  
  
" Get away from her you villain! Before I destroy you with my bare hands!!!" He hissed and pushed him backwards, protectively moving Rogue behind him.  
  
" Bobby, Rogue, Gambit, stop this at once. It is time that I explain something to you." Xavier shouted and his eyes dwelled upon all three of them as he slowly came in.  
  
" It is time that you meet your destiny." 


	6. Explanations

Yeah! I've seen all the reviews and I do hope this will explain everything, if not tell me so and I'll try to revise it so it does.  
  
++++++++  
  
" So, what is this all about, Charles?" Storm asked.  
  
Xavier sighed and looked at her with a small shake of his head.  
  
" Fifteen years ago, Irene had a vision. She dreamed that the tyrant lord known as Armound or the Sorceror would return. And so he has." Xavier explained and his eyes rested upon Bobby.  
  
" What are you talking about?" Bobby asked and glared at Gambit while pulling Rogue closer.  
  
" You have been having the dreams?" Xavier asked.  
  
They all nodded.  
  
" A long time ago, a pharoah known as Armound ruled. He was in love with Suhhnnra, one of his servants and also childhood friend. When he became ruler he became cruel and treated his people with little respect. Suhhnnra had lost respect for him and when he proposed she refused to marry him. Upon this, Armound kept her locked away in his castle. Mahrru was a rebel, the lead rebel in fact who fell in love with Suhhnnra, with her help he was able to overthrow the pharoah with an immense army. Suhhnnra did not wish to kill Armound, so he was only banished from the kingdom. "Unfortanetly one of his servants, a sorcerer such as himself had powers beyond imagination. This sorcerer was able to preserve his spirit throughout the bodies of his ancestors, until one day he would again arise."  
  
" But that doesn't explain why we have these dreams!" Rogue announced.  
  
" Well, Armound was still in love with Suhhnnra, and therefore upon his arrival he wanted her to be there as well. So the servant performed the same ritual upon her as he did her Master. That is when, I came in." Xavier announced.  
  
" You?" Bobby asked.  
  
" Yes, I was Mahrru's personal sorceror, and I was his devoted servant. I knew of this ritual and tricked the sorceror into showing me the ritual so I could perform it upon Mahrru. When the servant learned of this he knew that he would have to be there to stop me." Xavier continued.  
  
" So then, who's dis servant?" Gambit asked.  
  
" Couldn't you guess? It's Magneto."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The room was silent as all this was processed.  
  
" So, what's going to happen now?" Bobby asked.  
  
" It doesn't matter, nothing has to happen. What Irene predicted was the extermination of the human race, supposedly Armound believed only in the rule of higher beings. But you are all my students, and the past of your ancestors is only the past. It does not have to be the future." Xavier explained.  
  
" So now dat we've finally been told what the heck is going on, what we gone do now?" Remy asked with a smile.  
  
" I really don't know." Xavier said.  
  
Rogue sighed and put her forehead on her knees.  
  
" Don' worry, chere. I'll protect you." Gambit whispered.  
  
Rogue smiled at him, suddenly affectionate towards him.  
  
// I guess that explains a lot. Figures I'd allow myself to be stuck in the mind of a human being who possesses the spirit of Helen of Troy. Wow! No wonder you've always been a knockout! Two guys fall in love with you and then start a war over you// Blaire said with a snicker.  
  
Shut up, Blaire just shutup! Rogue snapped.  
  
" Is this guy bothering you?" Bobby asked, he had suddenly become hostile over the last few minutes.  
  
" No, it's okay." Rogue said.  
  
Bobby glared at Gambit and then leaned towards him.  
  
" If you try anything, anything, I don't think you're going to wake up tomorrow." Bobby hissed.  
  
" Oh yes I will, you wait and see." Gambit snapped.  
  
" Will you two calm down!!!" Rogue screamed. Still angry she got up and left.  
  
" See what you've done!!" The two boys snapped at each other and followed her hurriedly.  
  
++++  
  
I'd write more, but I gotta go to bed. Write more tomorrow, sleep now. Bye!!! 


	7. In the flesh

I'm sorry that I haven't update in so long, please forgive!!! I had another couple chapters but they were erased unfortanetly due to some problems. But anyhow I guess I'll have to remake all of them then.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Rogue groaned and put her head in her hands. She couldn't deal with either of them. It was just too much for her to handle.  
  
// What's wrong? If I had two guys fighting over me I'd be more than happy.// Blaire said.  
  
Rogue ignored her.  
  
// Look Roguey, I know that this just doesn't make sense now. But everything will be alright in time.//  
  
Rogue smiled and said, " Blaire? Are you trying to cheer me up?"  
  
// Well duh, what do you think I was trying to do? I'm not sentimental on purpose you know.//  
  
" Thanks." Rogue whispered.  
  
// You're welcome, besides, what are friends for?//  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
" Rogue! Rogue! Are you okay?" Gambit asked and pushed past Bobby.  
  
" Yeah, Ah'm fahne." She said with a weak grin.  
  
" Are you sure?" Bobby asked concerned.  
  
" Yeah. You guys, I just don't know about what's going on. Ah'm sorry but this is so, confusing." She whispered.  
  
Gambit leaned forward and rest his head on her shoulders, pulling her closer and clutching her to him. Bobby looked at him frustrated and got up his hands balled up into fists.  
  
" Why are you here, Gambit?" He hissed.  
  
Gambit let Rogue go and stood up.  
  
" Because Rogue needs protection from you. I won't let you destroy her." He hissed.  
  
" I would never do anything to hurt her you bastard!" Bobby yelled and punched him.  
  
Gambit narrowed his eyes and kneed him in the stomach, with an uppercut he sent Bobby sprawling backwards, clutching a bleeding nose. Bobby slowly got up, ignoring the throbbing in his head. He could only feel the hate that boiled within him as the visions of the past flew before his eyes of the man who had stolen her away...  
  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
Mahrru raised his sword and Armound lashed out, red energy sprouted from his fingertips, Mahrru jumped out of the way still advancing forward with grim determination.  
  
" Face it Armound, your army is destroyed, you have been defeated, by peasants no doubt. Your kingdom belongs to me now." Mahrru said and smiled the tip of the blade rested dangerously on Armound's Adam's apple.  
  
" For all the lives you've destroyed, for al the people whose very souls you've crushed. I will destroy you!" Mahrru shouted.  
  
" NOOO!!" Suhhnnra pushed Mahrru's sword away and ran infront of Armound, her eyes narrowed and her face wet with thick tears.  
  
" Don't, please." She whispered.  
  
Mahrru looked at her sympathetically and his brow furrowed, his hold of the sword slackened.  
  
" Why? The people who he's killed-" I don't care!! There has been too much bloodshed already, too many deaths. Are you so eager to take another my love?" She choked and stood her ground firmly.  
  
Mahrru looked at her and shook his head, the sword dropped from his hand.  
  
Suhhnnra turned towards Armound and her tears dropped down upon his chin.  
  
" I wish that this didn't have to be. Pleae forgive me." She whispered clutching his face. Letting him go she got up and turned towards Mahrru.  
  
" Don't kill him."  
  
" I won't, that I promise." He told her.  
  
" Armound, as the new pharoah, I hereby cast you out of Egypt, you will be given a week to leave. Then, if you are seen my gaurds will kill you. I will kill you. Do you understand?" Mahrru asked.  
  
Armound gritted his teeth.  
  
" You can't stop me, you can never stop me!! I will kill you, Mahrru! I will not stop until you are dead." He shouted and then his eyes looked onto Suhhnnra.  
  
" I know you still love me, Suhhnnra, come with me, I still have wealth beyond imagination. Together we can rule-" No! Armound, just...just leave." Suhhnnra yelled.  
  
Armound paled, his pain and hatred swirled in his eyes as he wobbled up and turned to leave his kingdom.  
  
" I will kill you Mahrru. And Suhhnnra, I will again have your love."  
  
+++++++++++++++++  
  
Bobby clutched his head as the memories of his kingdom and love flashed before his eyes. Screaming he charged Gambit, throwing him into the wall he grabbed his throat and ice began to spread over Gambit''s face. Gambit looked up at him angered and grabbed his throat, his hand glowed threateningly.  
  
" Together we shall die then, huh, Mahrru?" Bobby asked, his voice had become harsh and cold.  
  
" I would have it no other way, Armound." Gambit hissed and smirked at the man before him.  
  
" Stop it, now!" Rogue yelled at the both of them.  
  
// Ediots, they're going to kill each other!!//  
  
Both of them looked up at her and then let go.  
  
Bobby smiled at her and turned around as the rest of the X-men stumbled in.  
  
" What's going on here?" Scott asked.  
  
" What are you guys doing?" Jean demanded.  
  
Bobby snorted and his eyes glazed over.  
  
" Oh look, one of Mahrru's servants. Still alive are you?" Bobby asked.  
  
Xavier looked at him horrified.  
  
" Armound." He choked.  
  
" In the flesh!!! If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be in this situation, me and Suhhnnra would be together and none of this would have happened!!!" Armound yelled and with a flick of his hand ice shot out of the ground, curling around Xavier's body.  
  
Layer upon layer the ice molded onto him until Xavier's form wasn't even recognizable.  
  
" Xavier!" Storm shouted.  
  
Armound looked at her with that same crazed grin, a platform of ice collected underneath him, and a cluster of ice shot up between his fingers, molding into a threatening curved sword.  
  
" It'll be a couple hours before he dies. Don't worry, it'll be slow." Bobby snickered.  
  
Wolverine growled and rammed his claws into the sheet of ice surrounding Xavier.  
  
" Yes, you'll probably be able to get through. But will you in due time?" Armound asked and pointed his sword at Wolverine's chest.  
  
Wolverine winced as a large thick splinter of ice shot out from the tip of the sword's blade and pierced his skin, ramming through his chest.  
  
" Oh my God, Bobby what are you doing?" Kitty screamed as Wolverine clutched the ice that was embedded in his chest and pulled it out.  
  
" He's not Bobby anymore, now he's Armound. Right?" Gambit asked.  
  
" Yes, Mahrru, and it's tme for me to kill you." Bobby said with a smirk. 


	8. Not in Kansas anymore

I'm gonna try to update all I can tonight since I won't be back 'till Wednesday. Seeya.  
  
++++++++++=  
  
" Armound, don't do this!!" Rogue screamed.  
  
" I'm sorry, Suhhnna, but this has to be done, for the both of us." He said and grabbed Gambit's neck.  
  
" Please, don't do this!" Rogue yelled again.  
  
" That's it!!" Evan yelled and spikes grew out of his arms, Bobby smirked as the marrow shot out and with a snap of his fingers the spikes were covered with ice and then bursts into pieces.  
  
" Moron, do you know how powerful I am?" Bobby asked, " You could never defeat me, so don't even try it. In fact, all these years I've had such power, and now, now I can finally use it. The humans who have forever ridiculed and destroyed my life will no longer be of any use to me. I will destroy them myself, wait! No! They will be my own servants, I will make them serve the higher species! Yes, you will all witness my glory! I will come back for you Mahrru, but for now I have other things to do!"  
  
Rogue bit her bottom lip.  
  
// What the heck is wrong with this guy? First he was cute sweet Bobby and now he's.well, Magneto, an evil meglomaniac. And Rogue, what are all those memories floating in your head for? They're beginning to irritate me.// Blaire hissed.  
  
Just shutup for a moment please, I have to figure this out. Rogue thought.  
  
// Figure what out? Just knock 'im out, give a nice big kiss or something!! He'd like that, shugah// Blaire said.  
  
I can't it's not that simple, Rogue replied.  
  
// Fine, don't listen to any of my suggestions since you don't seem to care about them.//  
  
" Suhhnna, it's time." Bobby said and turned towards her.  
  
" Ah'm not going anywhere." Rogue snapped and backed away from him.  
  
Bobby frowned and grabbed her shoulder pulling her forward.  
  
" You will come with me!"  
  
Gambit hissed and Wolverine roared, both charged simultaneously. Bobby smiled and several sharp jagged pieces of ice shot out, one piercing Gambit in his shoulder, another grazed Kitty's stomach. Scott pulled off his glasses, Bobby looked at the red beam and leisurely shot out an ice beam of his own, the ice crept over Cyclop's beam, turning it solid and allowing it to shatter onto the ground. The room had grown cold and wintery, the floor was slippery with ice and everyone had at least one scar upon their person.  
  
" I'm tired of this!!" Bobby shouted and a beam of ice shot across the room.  
  
Everyone was thrown back as the ice hit their chests. Bobby snorted and picked Rogue up as she fell down unconscious, an ice board formed and he stepped onto it calmly. The ice board lifted by way of several thin icicles that crawled like small insect like legs. He was about to make this world his again. Everything was going as planned.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Wolverine was the first to wake up, roughly he pulled out of the ice that stapled him to the ground and advanced towards Xavier's prison, lashing out angrily at the ice.  
  
" Let me, mon ami." Gambit said and stepped forward placing a hand on the surface.  
  
The ice glowed and exploded, sending sharp pieces of ice everywhere.  
  
Xavier emerged, blue with purple lips and leaning forward in a slump.  
  
" Thank you, Mahrru." He choked.  
  
Gambit nodded and placed a hand on his servant's shoulder.  
  
" You need help. I have to go find my wife." Gambit whispered.  
  
" X-men, you must help Mahrru, if not, the whole world is in danger."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Armound looked at Rogue lovingly and placed her gently onto the bed. Turning to Magneto he grinned widely and said, " My dear friend. It has been a while since you last served me. Again I am in need of your assistance. I need a palace, and I need it to be in the Heavens themselves. Can you do that, Sorcerer?"  
  
Magneto grinned and bowed.  
  
" Of course, it has been a while since your return Armound." He said and left to carry out his Master's bidding.  
  
" Soon, Suhhnna, we'll have everything." Armound whispered.  
  
+++++++++++  
  
" Did you find him?" Jean asked.  
  
" Yes, Cerebro was able to pick him up. But this is somewhat of a disadvantage." Xavier said, he was still in a weak condition so his words came out hoarse and strenuously.  
  
" What do you mean?" Scott asked.  
  
" His location is..above us. In the atmosphere to be exact. My guess would be that he freed Magneto and then asked him to build himself a palace." Xavier said.  
  
" So then we go over there and kick his ass, non?" Gambit said with a smirk and turned to leave.  
  
" Wait!! We still need a plan." Scott said.  
  
Gambit turned towards him and snickered, shuffling some cards he walked over to Scott and his red eyes peered into Scott's brown.  
  
" Suhhnna is up there, I'm gonna get her down and kick Icey's butt. No one messes with Suhhnna and gets away wit' it. He gone be real sorry once I'm through." Gambit snapped and left.  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
// Wake up Roguey/ Blaire purred.  
  
Rogue blinked and looked around. She was on a beautiful bed, covered in blue roses and velvet black sheets. The windows in the room were arched and designed with flowers and angels. The carpet was gold and the sweet scent of perfume lit the air. It was almost.familiar.  
  
" Where am Ah?" Rogue asked and peered out one of the windows.  
  
She instantly jumped back once she saw the clouds and the land probably hundreds of thousands miles below her.  
  
// Uh-Oh Dorothy, looks like we're not in Kansas anymore.//  
  
" You pick the worst times to joke around." Rogue hissed and then looked at one of the beautiful and elegantly carved mirrors around her bed.  
  
She was wearing a silk gold dress that fit tightly over her body and curves, a slit ran along the sides of her legs and a V cut starting from her navel and ending inbetween her breasts showed her pale skin. She was wearing gold bracelets snaked around her arms and ankles, and her hair was braided along the edges and came down in waves near the back.  
  
" What the heck is going on?" Rogue cursed.  
  
" Nothing really. How's my Queen doing?"  
  
Rogue quickly turned around and narrowed her eyes at Armound. He wasn't wearing a shirt, so his chest was bare, a white robe was wrapped around his legs and covered with diamonds.  
  
" Ah'm not your Queen, Armound." She snapped.  
  
" I know you're angry, please don't be." He said and for a moment Rogue could see Bobby's sweet face.  
  
" Ah'm not angry with ya, but you did kidnap meh." She said with a snort.  
  
" I'm sorry." He said softly and stared up at her.  
  
// Rogue snap out of it! Don't let his sweet pretty blue eyes win you over! Come on!// Blaire snapped.  
  
I can't help it, maybe he doesn't know what he's doing, Rogue thought.  
  
" And look, television! Cable!!!" Bobby shouted plopping down on the bed beside her and holding up a remote. A thin plasma tv eased down from the ceiling.  
  
// Forget everything I said. Stay in Oz, Dorothy, it has cable.//  
  
Rogue smiled at Bobby and then frowned, jumping off the bed.  
  
" Don't just think you can win me over, Armound. Ah won't let ya destroy Xavier's dream or kill Gambit." She snapped.  
  
Bobby looked at her confused and then angrily.  
  
" This is always about him! Mahrru! Gambit! I can never escape him!" He shouted and threw the remote.  
  
" That's because it's destiny, Bobby, destiny can't be escaped." Rogue said.  
  
" Destiny? Destiny? I make my own destiny?" Bobby shouted and stomped out of the room.  
  
// Someone's angry. He needs a little chill time. Watch cable now, think about meglomaniac whose trying to take over the world and kill your love later.// 


	9. The Final Battle, or is it?

I am back!!!! Yeaah!!! I'm sorry I haven't done any work in sooooo long, but I've kind of had some problems, hospitals, school, family, my life pretty much sucks, but anyhow, I'll b writing more fanficition really soon. Yeah for me!!  
  
=++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Sorry I haven't updated, I've been doing tons of homework and cleaning! Argh the agony of cleaning! Argh the agony!! Don't worry about the poem it's just something I did so you'll know what Irene prophesized.  
  
The day shall come when the old become the new,  
  
Ancestors will become the offspring and the Apocalypse will be near,  
  
The choice of either defeat or sacrifice will rest in the hands of one,  
  
Either the sky will turn dark with the cry of devils,  
  
Or the Heavens will open and the world will be as it once was,  
  
All depends upon the sacrifice of the One,  
  
The one whose life shall bring forth tranquility and finally peace  
  
- Irene  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Mahrru shuffled the cards at a rapid pace; his red eyes were narrowed and seemed to glow incandescently.  
  
"I should have killed him right then and there, I should have destroyed him!" Mahrru hissed and the cards exploded.  
  
The jet was silent except for Wolverine's constant growls and the explosions that Gambit kept unleashing every once and a while. Until Kitty of course had to break the silence.  
  
"What're we gonna do once we get there?"  
  
"Kill 'em." Gambit grumbled.  
  
"But we can't, it's still like Bobby! We can't just kill him!"  
  
"Oh, so you want him to take over the world and then kill us instead?" Gambit asked harshly.  
  
Kitty remained silent.  
  
"I'm. I'm sorry, chere; just a little angry is all. Listen, Bobby is dead now, ya can't save him. All he cares about is Suhhnna, enslaving the human race and killing me." Gambit said.  
  
"But does this have to happen?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Its destiny, Kitty, destiny always has to happen."  
  
+++++++++++++++  
  
Armound balled his fists and looked down at the ground below. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen.  
  
He shook his head and breathed in; he had other things he needed to take care of now.  
  
"Armound, how have you been?" Gambit asked casually leaning against the doorway.  
  
Armound spun around and flung ice balls at him, Mahrru only laughed and ducked them while twirling his bo staff.  
  
"It's time to die, Armound, this time I will kill you." Gambit hissed and ran forward.  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
// I don't see why you don't just stay. Maybe for a little while? After Jenny Jones maybe? //  
  
"Blaire, will you be quite?" Rogue snapped and pretended to be asleep as the door creaked open.  
  
Magneto stepped in, his cape flowing from behind him as the metallic tray hovered over to the bed. Rogue grinned and spun around; the metal tray zipped forward and crashed into Magneto's stomach. Propelling herself forward Rogue twirled around and kicked on the side of jaw, cracking the helmet slightly.  
  
// Ow!! That hurt! You don't have on any shoes! No more kicking! //  
  
Magneto looked at her annoyed and the bed behind her snapped, the poles began to curve around her body.  
  
"I don't want to hurt you that would be unwise." Magneto said.  
  
"Yes, it would be."  
  
Rogue teleported out of the poles and behind Magneto, throwing off his helmet and grabbing his cheek.  
  
"Say goodnight," She teased as she began to drain him.  
  
++++++++++++++++  
  
The X-men stormed the floating castle; Gambit had disappeared by the time they got there, so they were in a tough situation.  
  
"That jerks! He just ups and like totally leaves us here." Kitty yelled.  
  
"I'd leave you too, shiella if you were pouting on like that." He said and casually.  
  
"Surprised to see you here, shorty," Sarbertooth said to Wolverine with a grin.  
  
"Like wise, Kitten." Wolverine said grinning and roared his adamantium claws unsheathed.  
  
"Looks like that time again, huh?" Pyro asked and Kitty screamed as a burst of fire was sent her way.  
  
++++++++++++++++  
  
Mahrru lunged, his staff extended and Bobby was sent sprawling backwards. With a hiss Armound raised his ice sword and brought it down, barely missing Mahrru. Again they attacked, each blow was countered or replaced with their own, and each was equally matched in speed and power.  
  
"I'm going to kill you!!" Bobby shouted and Gambit fell backwards as the burst of ice hit his chest.  
  
Gambit winced as he coughed up the small drops of blood. His now numb fingers reached inside his coat and a spray of exploding cards lashed out. Armound stepped back and a shield of ice blocked the cards.  
  
"I told you didn't I? I told you you would die." Bobby said and grabbed Gambit by his neck, pulling him towards the edge of the balcony.  
  
"Then we shall die together you and I." Gambit hissed and grabbed Bobby's throat.  
  
+++++++++++++++++  
  
Kitty yelped and phased through the fire as Scott blasted Pyro's tank. Pyro looked at him terrified as the tank began to tremble and then exploded. The explosion rocked the floating castle and knocked everyone off their feet.  
  
"It won't hold on its own! We've gotta go!" Jean said and flung away the floating debris.  
  
"Not without my sweister!" Kurt yelled.  
  
Sabertooth stared at Wolverine and lunged. He easily dodged Wolverine's claws, and then moved in punching him across the face and then throwing him backwards.  
  
"Is that all ya got, Small Fry?" He asked, Wolverine only chuckled as he sent an uppercut to his chin and then ran him through with his claws.  
  
Sabertooth stepped backwards clutching his stomach.  
  
"You'll pay for that!" He snapped as the wound quickly healed.  
  
"Of course I will," Wolverine retorted and punched again in an attack of pure fury.  
  
Sabertooth roared as he fell off the edge, his hiss could be heard from miles away.  
  
"Alright, kiddos. It's time for us to find the rest of our crew."  
  
+++++++++++  
  
Rogue ran down the hallway, Blair screaming in her mind.  
  
// What was that? The whole place just rocked! //  
  
"How am I supposed to know?" Rogue snapped and turned around as she heard the yell.  
  
"NO! Gambit!!"  
  
Gambit looked towards her with a grin, his face was bruised, his eye was black and blood was pouring over his lips.  
  
Bobby was hovering over him, his face just as bruised. He held him over the edge of the balcony; ice slowly began to creep up Gambit's face.  
  
"Both of you stop it! We have to go! The place is about to give!" Rogue shouted, and the castle rocked again as if to give emphasis.  
  
"I'm a little busy, mon amor. Come back in a little while and I'll think about it." Gambit squeaked.  
  
"No you won't, Mahrru, you'll be dead by then." Bobby shouted.  
  
Rogue fell as the castle wobbled again, there wasn't much time left.  
  
Gambit laughed as he squeezed harder on Bobby's neck and tilted over the edge.  
  
"Here we go!" He said grinning and they both toppled over the edge.  
  
Rogue screamed and jumped off. She could see Gambit and Bobby, still fighting to the end, a flash of red and blast of blue that swirled together and blasted them apart. Rogue stopped, they had blown themselves apart, she had to choose.  
// Those idiots, they could have both lived and yet..// Rogue gritte her teeth. She zoomed forward at an unpredictable speed and grabbed Gambit, using every muscle she stopped and turned around, searching for at least a glimpse of Bobby. But he had vanished..  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Rogue stared out of the window, the mug of cocoa clutched tightly in her hands.  
  
// Forget it Rogue, you had to choose. It was either Bobby or Gambit, it had to come // Blaire said.  
  
Rogue only nodded.  
  
"Hey, mon amor," Gambit spoke softly and sat down beside her.  
  
"Hey," She squeaked.  
  
"Listen, Rogue, come with me, we'll go see a movie or do whatever you want. Even if it maybe shopping." Gambit said wincing at the last part.  
  
Rogue couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Alright, Ah'll come wit' ya." She said.  
  
"Good. We'll leave whenever you want to go." Gambit said give her a loving hug and then a quick kiss before leaving.  
  
// Hey, how'd the window get open? //  
  
Rogue turned around and felt the chill of the night air. How did it get open? And then she gasped almost falling back as she saw the blue rose that lingered on the window pane.  
  
++++++++++++++++  
  
Maybe Bobby's dead? Maybe not, duhn duhn duhn!!! 


End file.
